Dirty Dancing
by Nakimochiku
Summary: beware of those in the stalls, Ichigo. HichixIchi, lemon, oneshot, and smut watching Keigo.


DIRTY DANCING

_heh. Guess who was watching Britney spears's gimme more! A dirty idea spawned! Hee._

Ichigo emerged from the washroom of the club. Keigo smiled at him, clapping his hands until they looked red from clapping so hard. "You look so hot, Ichigo!" he said nothing, because honestly the spazz was weird, and he couldn't trust his opinion.

He turned to Inoue, hoping she could give him an opinion on the **ridiculous** outfit Ishida had forced him to wear. But she was blushing, not even looking at him, deciding that the two girls making out in the corner were much more interesting than looking at him in tight leather pants with a skirt over top and fish net that did absolutely nothing to cover him. And he didn't even want to mention the make up he was wearing. Chad said nothing to him, and Ishida's eyes were glinting in that satisfied way as he pushed up his glasses.

"Perfection." Ishida mumbled. He scoffed. Tatsuki coughed to get everyone's attention, except for Orihime, who still wouldn't look at him, even though the lesbian pair had long ago moved from their corner when they found her staring at them.

"Alright. We'll meet back here in...4 hours. Have fun. Ichigo's the designated driver if anyone gets smashed." Tatsuki grinned, disappearing into the crowd with Orihime. Ichigo sat down, watching everyone else go off to dance. Chad handed him his car keys.

"I'm going to go hit the bar." he said, half in explanation and half in warning. Ichigo crossed his arms, watching Keigo try to dance with some random girl. He was horrible at it. He looked up when a waitress handed him a martini. He gave her a questioning look.

"Compliments of the gentleman in the corner." she said, pointing to some old guy across the room. His lips raised in a disgusted sneer. But he took the drink anyway. One drink would not do any harm. Except for the fact that he couldn't hold his liquor for shit.

"Hey Ichigo!" Keigo came over to him, still swinging with the music. "They gotta pole, and everyone's having a sexy contest. I bet you could win in that outfit!" maybe the old man had slipped something into his drink, or the martini had clouded his judgement more than he could have guessed, but the next thing he knew, he was working that pole like he had done it before. He made sure that everyone knew to keep their hands off. It was payment for giving them a show. He humped the pole a few times. Leaning down to whoever was nearest him, which happened to be keigo, he placed his tongue between two fingers, showing the teen just how good he was with his mouth. The brunet responded with a bright blush. He didn't know it was so easy to be sexy.

When he got off the stage, he made his way back to his innocent corner, where he wouldn't be noticed. But was stopped by the last person he wanted to see. "I saw you up on the stage, King." the hollow grinned. "You looked wonderful." he tried to brush past him, but he was caught by Shiro's arm around his waist. The hollow leaned in close to his ear. "Won't you give me a private show?" he grinned, and elbowed shiro in the stomach. He hated perverts.

Off in a different inconspicuous corner, Ichigo heard his favorite song come on. He couldn't resist. He had to dance. He swung his hips, smiling at anyone who came his way because he loved this song too much to care who he was dancing with. Until he felt himself grind against strangely familiar hips. He turned, finding Shiro behind him, dancing shamelessly behind him. "What the hell are you doing here!?" he yelled angrily. Shiro's grin widened. "Go back!"

"I simply came out to watch the show you were putting on." Shiro grabbed his hips, pulling his closer. So close he could smell him. Fuck... "come on, Ichi, dance with me." he forced Ichigo's hips to rock in time to the music until he was doing it on his own, one hand slipped up into his fish net top, pinching his nipple, the other dragging his chin up for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck, moaning softly. That tongue was devil's magic, he was sure. Their tongues tangled, and for a moment he forgot he was in public. He combed his hands through Shiro's hair, pulling him closer because dammit he was so freaking hot. He could feel Shiro smirk against his lips. Both wandering hands slid down his back, taking hold of his ass, and pulled forward, making half formed erections meet. He didn't even know he could get that high just off of kissing and dancing.

He was pulled across the room, to the washroom, where it was almost silent and all you could hear was the bass of the music, pounding against the walls like a monster trying to get in. Before Shiro could do anything, he pulled the hollow into a bruising kiss, already stripping him of his haori. "Shouldn't we do this in a stall...?" he ask breathlessly as he was pushed up against a wall. He didn't really care, either way. Shiro simply shrugged. Ichigo looked up at a squeak, but shoved it out of his mind when Shiro kissed him again.

How could he get so high off of just kisses?

"Wanna give me a private show?" Shiro asked. Ichigo smiled, dancing was his hidden talent. He grinded shamelessly against the hollow, because his lover mixed with music was enough to turn him on. He knelt on the floor before Shiro, untying his obi. He wanted to give this another try. He took Shiro's member into his mouth, bobbing his head in time with the music, holding his hips in place. Shiro moaned loudly, his head resting back against the wall. "Fuck. You are so good at that..." behind him, from the stalls, Ichigo heard small gasps of pleasure and little whimpers. He knew Shiro heard it too, but the albino said nothing. When he stood up again, he dragged Shiro in for another kiss, letting him taste himself. They ignored yet another squeak.

Shiro dragged him out of his leather pants, throwing them, along with his boxers, in a random corner. "Let's just fuck and finish." Shiro laughed. He turned to face the wall, bracing himself against it before he realized something.

"We have no lube." but the damn perverted hollow had already found a quick fix for that. "Soap...?" he asked. "NO!" Shiro stared at him.

"What do you mean no? It does what it should." again they ignored a muffled gasp. "It's not any different then shoving lotion up your ass." Ichigo shook his head.

"I don't care. Just fuck me without it." he was slightly nervous when he said that. Because he'd never fucked without Shiro preparing him first. Shiro simply shrugged, it really made no difference to him. He grasped Ichigo's hips tightly, pushing inside with a swift thrust. He moaned. It felt so different. Dry almost. And tight. But not bad. "Move." he commanded, pushing back.

"As you wish, my king." a wanton moan rose from a stall, but they were both too into the moment to think anything about it. Shiro slammed into him repeatedly, right into his prostate. Shiro grunted, leaning done and biting him harshly on the neck and licking up the blood.

"Fuck." Ichigo moaned, pushing back when Shiro slammed into him again, forcing him deeper. "Fuck!" his hands clenched into fists and his head kept bumping uncomfortably against the tile wall. But he was too horny to care. "Harder." he gasped out, moaning when Shiro's hand wrapped around his cock. "Fuckfuckfuckfuck!"

Maybe Shiro really liked his dirty mouth or something, because he bit him again, thrusting wildly until neither boys could take it any more. "Dammit, Ichi, you're so hot." Shiro ground out, pumping Ichigo's member roughly. He came moments after his red headed uke. Ichigo collapsed against the wall, watching Shiro retrieve his obi and the leather pants in a daze. He slipped them back over his lover's hips, placing a quick kiss on his slightly bruised lips. "You look so cute when you're thoroughly ravished." shiro told him with a smirk, kissing his lips again.

"Shut up." he told the hollow weakly, straitening himself as best he could, and left the bathroom.

Driving home that night, he'd nearly been given the shock of his life. "Hey Ichigo." Tatsuki called roughly from the back seat, her arm wrapped protectively around Orihime's shoulders. "Keigo told us everything."

"What?" he asked. He could already hear Shiro laughing maniacally in his head.

"Who was that guy who were banging in the washroom?" Keigo asked softly, fidgeting. His face was red. So red it nearly put fire trucks to shame. "Cause ya know...you should have told us you were gay."

Ichigo sighed. First he'd be caught having sex, and then he was forced out of the closet? What a night. but that made Ichigo realize something. "You were the one in the stall, weren't you!?" Keigo only nodded. Before the brunet could jump out of the car and run into the safety of his house, he grabbed Keigo's collar, dragging his down close to his face, glaring death into his eyes. "Don't go blabbing your mouth when I could easily tell them you were jacking off while watching us." Keigo nodded, running away before the bomb called Ichigo went off.

Shiro paused in his laughter, taking a few gasping breaths. "I think...you can learn from this, Ichi...it tells you...you should the stalls before you do anything!"

Ichigo tried to send his hollow a mental kick. But he didn't think the hollow felt it, because he was still laughing.

Fine then. See if he ever went dancing again.

The laughter immediately stopped.

OWARI

_wow! Way longer than my others. But not kinky enough. Hope ya enjoyed though!_


End file.
